


Cross-Country

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heading off on a road trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Country

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Sleeping bags?”

“Check.”

“Tent?”

“Check.”

“First aid kit?”

“Check.”

Quinn keeps rattling off the items on her list, as Mike checks that they’re all present and correct in the trunk of his car. Once they’re finished, Quinn starts skipping around the car. He laughs.

“Quinn, what are you doing?”

“I’m just happy, and I feel free, and I can’t quite believe we’re actually doing this!”

“I know, me either! It really was just a joke when I suggested it,” he says, grinning. “One last bearhug before we set off? You know, for luck.”

Quinn doesn’t speak, just launches herself at him, burying her face in his shoulder and honest-to-god _squealing._

He spins her, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around in the air. Her squeals get louder.

“Mike!”

If you’d asked Mike Chang a year ago who he thought his best friend at the end of his high school life would be, Quinn Fabray wouldn’t have even been on the possibilities list.

But he wouldn’t change this for the world.


End file.
